Por siempre tu y yo
by Suki-Malfoy
Summary: El corazón es el que dicta, y hay veces que hay que hecerle caso y arriesgar pase lo que pase


Por siempre tú y yo  
  
Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste  
  
Me imagino que esto será muy duro para él y para mí pero lo tengo que hacer, no podría soportar que sufriera por mi culpa, esta decidido se lo voy a decir. Salgo de mi sala común y me encamino al campo de Quidditch, le toca entrenamiento y seguro que lo encontrare ahí. Lo veo, esta ahí tan guapo y con ese respeto que desprende entre la gente, pero aun así sé que lo seguiré queriendo pero no de la misma forma que antes, debido a que mi corazón esta ocupado por otra persona.  
  
Se acerca, se lo digo ahora o nunca:  
  
- Hola Harry - intenta besarme pero lo aparto lentamente de mí, cosa que no le ha gustado mucho. - ¿Te pasa algo Sara? - me mira con cara de duda. - Debo hablar contigo. - OK pero debo irme a cambiar no tardo. - No, necesito decírtelo ya, no es fácil para mí decirte esto pero estoy enamorada de otra persona. - Me lo imaginaba llevabas unos días distante, rechazas mis besos y mis abrazos, y el amor que sentíamos no es el mismo desde hace unos meses porque me he dado cuenta, que sepas que no te guardo rencor porque sé lo que me vas a decir, de hecho yo también estoy enamorado de otra chica. Y si, será mejor que lo dejemos - Y dicho esto me da el último beso de nuestra corta pero intensa relación. - Harry lo siento yo no quería que todo acabara de esta forma de verdad, pero no quiero hacerte daño y es mejor así, ¿no crees? -Si es mejor así - y con una última sonrisa se aleja de mi lado y en pocos segundos lo pierdo de vista.  
  
Me siento mejor pero aun así no paro de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre como le diré a Draco que le quiero, (ya que él es un Slytherin y yo una Gryffindor, los eternos rivales), pero debo decírselo y pronto.  
  
Lo veo a lo lejos pero no me atrevo a decirle nada por miedo a un rechazo seguro (pero de los golpes que te da la vida se aprende), me mira y me sonríe, cosa que me parece un poco extraña, ya que nunca me había ni siquiera mirado simplemente me ignoraba cosa que yo agradecía pero el me conoce desde siempre aunque lo disimule, en ese momento noto como un rubor se extiende por mi cara (que oportuno pero es normal que ocurra), me acerco a él, cada vez estoy más cerca y el corazón se me acelera, no puedo controlarlo, y sin pensármelo dos veces lo agarro del brazo (eso si aprovechando que sus dos "guardaespaldas" se habían ido) y lo meto en una de las tantas aulas vacías que suele haber en Hogwarts. Lo que más raro me pareció es que no opusiera resistencia al agarrarlo del brazo, cosa que me facilitó mucho llevar a cabo mi plan, y poniendo un hechizo silenciador y para que la puerta no pudiera ser abierta empiezo a hablar, mejor dicho yo no sino él:  
  
- ¿Se puede saber por qué me has traído aquí sin mi consentimiento?- me dijo con su habitual tono sarcástico mientras me observaba con una mirada de odio, cosa que no me gusta pero siento en su mirada algo más que no puedo decir bien lo que es pero que me resulta poco habitual. - Antes de contestar a tu pregunta solo te quiero decir que no entiendo por qué te enfadas por haberte traído aquí ya que tu no has puesto ninguna resistencia cuando te he traído del brazo - le contesté mientas me miraba esta vez no con odio sino con una mirada que nunca había visto hacia mi. - Sabes una cosa... no entiendo como no eres una Slytherin, tienes muchas agallas de contestarme así, pero no nos desviemos del tema, contéstame a la pregunta si no te importa - Necesito hablar sobre una cosa que muy a mi pesar pienso que no te gustara escuchar viniendo de mi, no me es fácil decirlo pero... estoy enamorada de ti - le confesé y ya imaginándome lo peor retiro los hechizos y me dispongo a salir de el aula, pero siento que me toma del brazo y me pide que no me vaya, que ahora es el él quien quiere decirme algo. No sé como reaccionar y lo único que se me ocurre es quedarme ahí de pie paralizada mirándole sin pronunciar palabra alguna. - Esto que me acabas de decir me demuestra que tienes valor y como ya te he dicho no se como no eres una Slytherin, pero por lo que te he pedido que te quedes es... - se va acercando más a mi lentamente, cada vez estoy más nerviosa y eso me impide moverme y no reacciono a lo que pienso que va a pasar - porque yo también estoy enamorado ti.  
  
No sé que hacer, unos escasos centímetros separan mi cara de la suya, y lo que tantas veces había soñado esta ocurriendo, me esta besando estoy perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo y sin proponérmelo respondo al beso que tanto tiempo había esperado. Me besa con dulzura, creo que me va a volver loca si sigue besándome así, empieza a desprenderme de mi túnica, entonces reacciono y le paro los pies, no quiero que así de primeras ocurra algo de lo que luego me arrepienta, se para y me mira con una dulzura como nunca había visto en sus ojos: ¿Quieres que pare verdad? Si, si no te importa, es demasiado pronto, apenas nos conocemos - me calla con un beso pero esta vez mas apasionado que el anterior: Te entiendo y pienso que tienes toda la razón, que tal si vamos al lago y charlamos un rato, así nos podemos conocer mejor. Si, pero... ¿y si nos ven los demás? Les va a resultar un poco raro vernos juntos ¿no crees? Me da igual lo que piensen los demás, ahora somos tu y yo olvídate de los comentarios. Vamos.  
  
Me pasa un brazo por la cintura y salimos del aula, mientras nos encaminamos hacia el lago, sin darme cuenta me quedo mirándolo como una boba pero no me importa porque estoy con él. Hay una cosa que no me deja la conciencia tranquila, una tonta pregunta pero que me esta matando y sin quererlo se lo digo: Draco, ¿me quieres de verdad, no estarás jugando conmigo como con las demás? y por favor sé sincero no soportaría una mentira. - y con esto se pone justo delante de mi, me abraza, y me dice una cosa que no olvidaré en mi vida. Esto que acabo de hacer no lo había hecho con nadie. Si quería tener un rato de diversión cogía a cualquiera, pero ninguna de ellas es como tú, créeme a nadie le he dicho que la amaba como te amo a ti, no es fácil decir a alguien que le quieres de verdad, nunca pensé estar aquí contigo diciéndote esto pero me creas o no: TE AMO.  
  
Me coge y me besa y noto algo húmedo por mi cara, estoy llorando, no me lo puedo creer, yo que nunca lloro, pero es algo normal y me gusta, en este momento creo que es necesario, lo que me acaba de decir no creo que sea muy fácil de decir así por las buenas y voy yo y le hago esa estúpida pregunta.  
  
¿Por qué lloras? De felicidad - es lo único que se me ocurre pero es verdad de felicidad de estar con Draco. Me habías asustado, pero me alegro que llores por eso no te quiero ver que llores por cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Seguimos caminando entre un silencio que en otro momento hubiera sido incomodo, pero para mi era más bien necesario, mi metedura de pata podía haber acabo con todo esto en un instante. Llegamos y nos sentamos en el pasto que tiene un color verde muy vivo que me encanta, pasan unos segundos que para mí fueron eternos, y me decido a hablar:  
  
Perdón por mi pregunta, no quería herirte ni nada... lo siento - le dije casi en un susurro y volvió la cara hacia mí. Tranquila estoy acostumbrado a que me la hagan pero no la respondo de la misma manera eso la diferencia de las anteriores.  
  
Lo único que se me ocurre es sonreírle y él me responde con un tierno pero fuerte abrazo.  
  
Bueno que me cuentas sobre ti, bueno eso si, que no sepa claro, aunque no lo parezca sé más de ti de lo que tu te crees. - me echo a reír debido al comentario que la verdad desconocía totalmente. Pues soy de familia muggle cosa que no gusta mucho entre los Slytherin, y por lo que he notado en tus comentarios tampoco te gusta la gente así. Espera un momento que no me caiga bien Granger no quiere decir los demás nacidos de muggle no lo hagan como tu. Todos eso comentarios son debidos a la influencia de mi padre pero que en realidad yo no lo siento. Tu padre es un mortífago ¿verdad? Lo único que deseo es que no acabes como él, no te dejare. Tranquila que aunque me cueste la vida me negaré a ser lo mismo que mi padre si se le pude llamar de esa forma.  
  
Estamos un rato largo hablando hasta que el sol empieza a desaparecer por detrás de las montañas. Decido levantarme y encaminarme de nuevo hacia el castillo con Draco tomado de mi mano claro. Ese fue un día que no olvidare nunca.  
  
.................................... Todos los días a la misma hora los pasábamos de esa forma, charlando y conociéndonos, la gente nos mira de forma extraña al pasar por nuestro lado, pero la verdad que me da igual porque estoy con él. Veo que se acerca Harry, espero que no empiecen una de sus estúpidas peleas. Hola Sara, veo que estas muy bien acompañada, mejor los dejo no quiero pelear por alguna estupidez, me voy. -Draco se levanta y ocurre lo que menos me espero de su parte No, quédate si no molestas al contrario, Sara me a contado todo que paso entre vosotros dos y quiero que por lo menos nos llevemos bien por ella. ¿OK? De acuerdo pero que sepas que lo hago solo por ella.  
  
Me quedo atónita escuchando la conversación y se sientan a mi lado. No se me ocurre otra cosa que decir esto:  
  
Entonces ahora que sabes quien es la persona por la que te dejé, perdona que te lo diga de esta forma pero no encuentro otra manera de expresarme, podrías decirme ¿quién es la persona a la que quieres ahora? Si claro que te lo puedo decir, no hay nadie que ahora mismo ocupe mi corazón, aunque suene un poco cursi, solo te lo dije para hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles. Lo hiciste por eso, te lo agradezco porque para mi no fue fácil tomar esa decisión. Y tras estar hablando un rato, cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas, bueno por lo menos dos de ellos porque yo voy con Draco a su sala común ya que todos están en Hogsmeade y nosotros nos hemos quedado en el castillo. Estamos llegando, es la parte más fría del castillo respectivamente las mazmorras, Draco dice la contraseña, no le importa que yo la haya escuchado y entramos. Por dentro parece más acogedora que por fuera la verdad. Me acomodo en un sofá de cuero negro. Al momento Draco me hace una señal para que lo siga, sin pensármelo me levanto y lo sigo. Estamos en su habitación, que al contrario de las de Gryffindor, son individuales, tiene unos muebles demasiado elegantes según mi punto de vista para un alumno, pero sabiendo como es Draco no me extraña. Me siento en la cama mientras Draco se cambia de ropa en el baño. Espero unos minutos y veo como se abre la puerta del baño dejando ver a Draco con ropa muggle, cosa que me agrado, y sin su habitual pelo engominado, esta vez lo lleva mojado y unos pequeños mechones rebeldes se le escapan y le caen sobre ese lindo rostro que posee.  
  
Se sienta a mi lado y pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, siento un escalofrío que me recorre todo el cuerpo y me estremezco, Draco se da cuenta y me recuesta sobre su cama mientras me besa el cuello, cosa que me vuelve loca, cada beso que recorre mi cuello me hacen perder el control, pero me da igual no quiero ser yo la que controle mi cuerpo, quiero que sea el él que me controle. Ya lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber que es lo que en pocos minutos intuyo que va a suceder, y esta vez me voy a entregar en cuerpo y alma. Empieza a desabrocharme la camisa, y a besarme por cada rincón del cuerpo. Ahora es mi turno, le estoy quitando la camiseta mientras contemplo los maravillosos y muy bien formados músculos, comienzo a besar cada parte de su pecho, y sin darme cuenta estoy desnuda debido a un hechizo. Ahora estamos los dos de la misma forma. Al principio pensé que estar así delante de él me produciría vergüenza, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario me sentía segura y protegida. Me besa y me abraza para tranquilizarme.  
  
¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo? - me pregunta mientras me regala una mirada de esperanza pero a la vez de ánimos para seguir. Estoy segura... no he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida.  
  
Y dicho esto se introduce dentro de mí con tal suavidad que apenas noto nada, cosa que agradezco, se me escapa una lágrima debido al pequeño dolor que siento, pero no le doy importancia. Me sumerjo en el momento que no quiero que acabe nunca, a los pocos minutos, que para mi fueron un sueño. Al poco tiempo llegué al clímax más absoluto y placentero, Draco no tardo en venirse también encima de mí. Debido al cansancio el sueño nos vence a los dos, y abrazados nos quedamos dormidos.  
  
Me despierto antes que él y me quedo contemplando su cuerpo, y para mi asombro veo unas horribles cicatrices en su pecho, antes no me había percatado de ellas. No puedo contener las lágrimas y empiezo a llorar sin control, con solo pensar como se las a podido llegar a hacer que sin dudarlo sabia quien era el culpable de aquellas espantosas cicatrices, su padre el mortífago más grande de estos tiempos "Lucius Malfoy", sin despertarlo cojo mis cosas y empiezo a vestirme ya que se acercaba la hora de llegada de los demás alumnos de Hogsmeade, y no quería que me encontraran allí. Me dirijo hacia la puerta de la habitación.  
  
¿Dónde se supone que vas? - me dice con voz un poco cansada. Debo volver a mi sala común los alumnos están a punto de llegar y no seria muy agradable que me encontraran aquí, ¿no crees? No quiero que te vayas, ¿qué tal si te quedas esta noche aquí? No sé... pero de todas formas tengo que ir a por mis cosas para mañana, ¿me acompañas? - me mira y me sonríe. Por supuesto que te acompaño mi amor, espera un momento que me vista y voy contigo, además queda todavía una hora para que lleguen los demás tranquila.  
  
Termina de vestirse y salimos de su habitación. Estamos cerca de mi sala común. Entramos y para mi sorpresa estaba Harry en un sofá mirando fijamente al fuego.  
  
Hola Harry - me mira con unos ojos que a mi parecer han estado llorando. - ¿Qué te pasa? Nada, no es nada de verdad no te preocupes. - Draco se acerca. Si queréis hablar estoy en mi sala común, te espero allí, ya sabes la contraseña. De acuerdo no tardo - me giro hacia Harry - ¿me quieres contar lo que te pasa?, sabes que no me gusta verte de esta forma. - voltea, me mira profundamente a los ojos y se le escapa una lágrima que yo cuidadosamente limpio con el dorso de mi mano. Es muy sencillo... te sigo queriendo y no es fácil para mi estar sin ti. Lo que te dije cuando dejamos de estar juntos fue para hacerlo menos duro, pero esto para mi es un infierno. Desde que Ron y Hermione están juntos a penas tienen tiempo para estar conmigo y me siento muy solo, y ahora me dejas tu, el mundo se derrumba bajo mis pies y no sé que hacer. Necesito que por lo menos no me olvides ni me dejes de lado en estos momentos tan complicados. Eso nunca y lo sabes, que yo este con Draco no quiere decir que te vaya a abandonar, de acuerdo, no me gusta verte de esta forma y menos por mi culpa. - me abraza y lo intento tranquilizar. Gracias por tu apoyo sabia que no me abandonarías - Se abre de repente el retrato de la sala común y comienzan a entrar los alumnos. Bueno será mejor que vaya a recoger mis cosas, Draco me espera, si necesitas algo ya sabes que hacer - le doy un beso en la mejilla y subo a mi habitación, recojo los libros para mañana algo de ropa limpia y salgo de la sala común. Ya he llegado a la sala común de Slytherin, donde Draco me espera en la puerta. Te he esperado aquí porque la sala esta llena mejor que nos vean a los dos y no a ti sola.  
  
Entramos, y para mi asombro nadie nos mira, simplemente nos ignoran, "menos mal, mejor así" pienso. Entramos en la habitación y me acomodo en un sillón también de cuero negro como los de la sala. Quedo por unos segundos mirando a Draco y me doy cuenta de que él me mira con cara de preocupación aunque no entiendo el por qué.  
  
-Has visto mis cicatrices ¿verdad? No hace falta que te explique el porque de ellas, todo el que las ha visto sabe que son producto de las palizas que me propina el bastardo de mi padre. Como lo odio, no quiero acabar como él... siendo un desgraciado que sirve a otro desgraciado, porque para mi Voldemort es un pobre inútil, que al haber perdido sus poderes, depende de otros para poder seguir adelante. Nunca te había oído hablar así, pero si me lo permites te doy toda la razón y todo mi apoyo, y si tienes que luchar yo lucharé también.  
  
Se acerca y coloca mis manos entre las suyas, que a simple vista son hermosas y vulnerables pero a la vez fuertes y majestuosas. Gracias por tu apoyo pero el que luchará por ti para que no te pase nada... seré yo.  
  
Pasamos gran parte de la noche charlando, hasta que nos vence el cansancio. Al despertarme me siento un poco aturdida debido a lo poco que e dormido, miro la hora y aprovechando que es pronto, me meto en la ducha. Ya estoy vestida y preparada para empezar un nuevo día. Despierto delicadamente a Draco con un beso muy suave, empieza a abrir los ojos con delicadeza, por fin esta despierto. Despierta dormilón o llegaremos tarde. ¿Desde que hora estas despierta? Hace media hora que me levante y me di una ducha, te vendría bien una a ti también. - y me miras con una sonrisa un poco picara ¿qué tramaras? Tenías que haberme despertado para haberme duchado contigo, eres una egoísta. - me haces un amago como de ponerte a llorar que te hace cara de niño bueno, estas tan guapo. No puedo contener la risa. Mientras Draco se ducha, hago una pequeña inspección a la habitación que a la luz de la mañana parece incluso más elegante de lo que es. Veo una foto, en ella aparece una mujer con el mismo tono de pelo que Draco, pienso que debe ser Narcissa, su madre. Encuentro algo en la papelera, parece un trozo de pergamino que no dudo en leer, la curiosidad es muy traicionera, en el pone:  
  
Querido padre:  
No es fácil para mí y sé que por esto que te diré a continuación me desheredaras, o incluso algo mucho peor que no quiero pensar, cosa que no me importa en absoluto. No quiero ni deseo seguir tus pasos, es decir, no voy a ir a mi iniciación la semana que viene. Recuerdo algo que me dijiste mientras me dabas unas de tus incontables palizas: "No eres mi hijo y nunca lo serás, deberías haber muerto tú en lugar de tu hermano... él si era un buen hijo". Pues piensa que de ahora en adelante yo ya estoy muerto para ti como tu para mi. Adiós padre.  
  
Tras leer la carta la meto en mi túnica. Vamos de camino al gran comedor, cogidos de la mano como ya es costumbre, pero al llegar al gran comedor cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras mesas. Allí está Harry, solo, me siento a su lado y para animarlo le doy un beso en la mejilla que él responde con una de sus mejores sonrisas. - ¿Qué tal estas hoy? Mucho mejor, gracias por animarme, te lo agradezco. El desayuno se me pasa volando y la primera clase de la mañana es pociones cosa que odio a no ser que Draco esta conmigo en clase. Al entrar al aula, me siento al final con Draco. Lo más extraño para todos es que ya ha pasado una hora y Snape no ha llegado, al momento entra al aula la profesora McGonagall. Silencio chicos traigo un comunicado muy importante y a la vez triste. Vuestro profesor de pociones ha sido hallado esta mañana en su despacho muerto debido a una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Todo el mundo queda en silencio y con caras de horror. Levanto la mano con temor de que mi pregunta no sea contestada pero lo intento: ¿Si señorita Fuentes? Eso quiere decir que ¿el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta en la escuela? Todavía no lo sabemos pero lo más probable es que si. Ahora por favor los acompañaré a sus respectivas salas comunes de donde no deberán salir hasta nueva orden. Viene a buscarme... estoy seguro. Toma esto lo encontré en la papelera de tu habitación, todo esto es por esta carta, ¿verdad? Esta fue la primera que escribí, la otra la tiene mi padre y es mucho peor que esta. Voy contigo a tu sala, si me mezclo entre los demás no se darán cuenta. No me parece buena idea, estando conmigo puede que te pase algo y no quiero que te pase nada ¿me entiendes? Mejor vas a tu sala por favor si pasa algo, mejor que me pase a mi solo. Quiero ir contigo si pasa algo mejor que nos pase a los dos ya te lo dije, si tu luchas yo lucho ¿entendido? Como quieras, pero si te pasa algo no me lo voy a perdonar en la vida y lo sabes. Lo mismo te digo - y con esto me coges del brazo, entramos en tu sala común mientras esquivamos a la gente. Ninguno de los presentes en la sala se da cuenta que estoy ahí, ya que cada uno esta sumido en sus pensamientos debido al temor y el miedo que les invade. Entramos a la habitación y sin mediar palabra me besa como si fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver, cosa que no quiero ni pensar pero sabiendo el peligro que invade la escuela puede pasar de todo. Me empiezas a despojar de mis ropas que se están empezando a hacerse un poco molestas, yo sigo el mismo ejemplo con las tuyas, hasta que estamos completamente desnudos. Siento como tus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo, que sin duda me gusta, yo también te acaricio - Quiero que te sientas bien conmigo y sepas que te quiero - me dices al oído entre suspiros de placer. Sin darme a penas cuenta ya estas invadiendo mi ser, esta vez ya no siento dolor solo amor y ganas de que no me abandones nunca. Te mueves encima de mí con cuidado de no hacerme daño, con movimientos suaves a la vez sincronizados con los míos. No puedo más y me vengo, al poco tiempo siento en mí como tú también te vienes. Caes a mi lado vencido por el cansancio del momento. Me susurras cosas que se quedan grabadas a fuego en mí ser. Nos levantamos de golpe de la cama al oír una explosión que no sabemos de donde proviene. Me levanto y me visto rápidamente, Draco hace lo mismo. Salgo a todo correr de la sala común que se ha quedado vacía. Al llegar al gran comedor vemos el desastre que ha causado la explosión, lo único que mi miedo me deja ver es el escenario de pánico que nos rodea. Draco me voltea y me abraza, intentando que deje de mirar lo que esta pasando. La gente grita a nuestro alrededor, creo que me voy a volver loca, lo único que de mi boca escapa es un sonido ahogado debido al miedo que me invade. 1. -Tranquila no grites que no va a pasar nada mientras estés conmigo. - me  
das un beso para tranquilizarme, me siento un poco más tranquila. Unos momentos después me desmayo, noto como mi cuerpo pierde toda la fuerza. Horas después despierto de mi trance, reconozco este lugar, es la enfermería, me levanto de un salto de la cama y lo que veo es algo que no voy a olvidar, la enfermería esta abarrotada de alumnos heridos, aunque en ese momento en lo único que pienso es en encontrar a Draco. Salgo de la enfermería sin que Madam Pomfrey me vea. Ando sigilosamente por los pasillos intentando que ningún mortífago me encuentre, recorro gran parte de los corredores, pero no hay rastro de mi amado. Si no lo encuentro no me lo perdonare en la vida. Cuando ya creo que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de encontrarlo oigo al final del corredor en el que estoy, un golpe seco y sin pensarlo corro hacia el sitio de donde proviene el ruido. Abro la puerta con sigilo, y ahí esta, tumbado en el suelo, con heridas por todo el cuerpo, estamos solos, (o por lo menos eso parece), me acerco a él con lagrimas en los ojos debido a la ira que siento por verlo de esa forma. Oigo una voz tras de mi, tan fría y sin vida que me hace temblar, me doy la vuelta y lo que veo me deja helada. No reconozco bien quien es solo se que es un mortífago, ya que lleva la cara tapada. Niña entrometida, no deberías estar aquí, tu intromisión te costara la vida. Que le has hecho desgraciado te matare aunque me cueste la vida. Ja ja ja ja. Eres muy valiente al dirigirte a mí de esa forma. A Draco no le pasa nada solo esta inconsciente pero tú no tendrás tanta suerte. ¡Crucio! Mi cuerpo se retuerce debido a un dolor muy intenso, es como si me pincharan con millones de agujas por todo el cuerpo, no lo puedo soportar pero tengo que aguantar por él. El mortífago de acerca a mi, me hago la inconsciente. Ha perdido la consciencia, eso me facilitara mucho las cosas, hijo mío ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir. ¡Enérvate! ¿Qué hago aquí? Se puede saber que le has hecho esto no te lo perdono, es la única persona a la que he llagado a amar de verdad y no voy a dejar que la mates. Que sepas mi querido hijo que ahora soy yo el que tengo el mando de todo esto ya que he acabado con mis propias manos con el grandioso Lord Voldmort. ¿A caso creías que no seria capaz verdad? pues si lo he sido, ah y que sepas que el motivo de haber matado a tu querido padrino a sido debido a su desobediencia porque yo sabia de sobra que era uno de los espías de Dumbledore. No quiero hacer esto debido a que eres el único heredero de la familia pero con lo que pude leer en tu carta me da absolutamente igual perderte. Aprovechando que ninguno de los dos me prestaba atención alguna, me acerco por detrás de Lucius, ya que al destaparse la cara pude ver la verdadera identidad, y haciendo tripas corazón y con toda mi ira pronuncio algo que no volveré a decir.  
  
¡Avada Kedabra!- de mi varita se desprende una luz de color verde realmente cegadora. Le alcanza a Lucius y cae al suelo sin vida, Draco se acerca corriendo a socorrerme, me aferro fuerte a su cuello y le pido perdón por haberme desmayado en aquel preciso instante. Ya todo ha pasado, estamos los dos bien y eso es lo que importa. - se abre la puerta y aparecen Dumbledore y Harry. Ya todo ha pasado muchachos, hemos logrado coger a los mortífagos que habían por la escuela. El ministro esta en camino para llevarlos a la Prisión de Azkaban donde se les administrará de inmediato el beso del dementor. Ahora si son tan amables de seguir al señor Potter. Dumbledore pronuncia unas ciertas palabras y el cuerpo de Lucius se desvanece ante nuestros ojos. Llegamos al despacho del director donde le podemos contar todo lo sucedido en la mazmorra, la conversación que tuvieron entre Lucius y Draco fue lo que más impacto a los presentes que escuchaban el relato de Draco y el mío.  
  
Ya ha pasado unos meses después de lo ocurrido, Draco por suerte ha hecho las paces con Harry, que gracias a nosotros ya no se siente tan solo, pero lo que más me alegra es que los ataques ya hayan cesado y que Draco y yo nos salváramos de un horrible final. Hoy es el último día en esta escuela que ha sido durante seis años mi hogar. No puedo contener las lágrimas al recordar todo lo vivido en esa escuela, sobre todo este último año, que aunque no haya sido el mejor lo recordare toda mi vida. He decidido ir a vivir con Draco a su mansión y Harry vendrá con nosotros, debido a la muerte de las dos personas que más quería Ron y Hermione. Lo que más me alegra es que podremos vivir los 3 juntos. Subo al tren y nos sentamos en uno de los compartimentos que quedan vacíos, nos acomodamos y disfrutamos de un viaje a nuestra nueva vida.  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: ¿Que les ha parecido? Ya lo se que es muy corta y no es muy buena pero intentare hacerla con mas capítulos. Espero que me manden reviews. Besos. 


End file.
